


just take my hand and come with me

by pearlselegancies



Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, bc WHY NOT?, just hazel with her boys, plus reyna and piper sparring as friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "What on earth are they doing?" Hazel asked Jason with a confused look on her face. Jason turned around as he smiled at the 13-year-old.- or in which hazel has a quick chat with all of her boys.
Relationships: (last two are more implied than anything), Hazel Levesque & Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez, also frazel is completely platonic, romantic frazel is disgusting don't @ me
Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	just take my hand and come with me

"What on earth are they doing?" Hazel asked Jason with a confused look on her face. Jason turned around as he smiled at the 13-year-old. They both looked back at Reyna and Piper who were sparring, both of them clearly wiped out but refusing to give up.   
  
Jason's response was simple as he replied. "They're sparring Haze." Hazel hummed in response, before walking over to Leo who was sitting on the floor, as she sat beside him. Leo looked up at her, before busying himself with the circular-shaped gadget he had been fiddling with all day. "Whatcha working on Valdez?"   
  
Leo shrugged, opening a hatch, which caused oil to spill out. He groaned reaching for a rag in his toolbelt. "This gadget my dad gave me before we started building the Argo." Hazel nodded as if what he was saying made any sense.   
  
At her look, Leo explained more. "He said something about it helping with controlling the ship. In all honesty, I was more preoccupied with y'know, getting the ship ready."   
  
Hazel nodded, a stray curl falling out of her puff. She groaned as she tried to tuck it behind her ear. No matter what she did, her hair wouldn't stay out of her face. Leo reached into his toolbelt and grabbed a hair clip.   
  
Hazel looked at him in confusion, and he shrugged. "Piper is always complaining about her hair being in her face, so I've started carrying hair clips and scrunchies." He said this as if it was something that was obvious. Hazel didn't say anything, quickly kissing Leo's cheek before standing up and walking over to Frank, who was reading a book.

Frank looked up as she stood in front of him. "You ok Haze?" Frank asked and she nodded. "Just haven't talked to you in a bit Zhang. Wanted to see how you're doing." Frank smiled as Hazel sat down, bumping their shoulders together lightly. "I'm ok. Exhausted though. Grandma wasn't happy that I hadn't told her about you and Piper getting injured earlier this week."   
  
Hazel flinched at Frank's tone. She knew exactly how pissed off Jia Zhang or Grandma Zhang as she demanded everyone to call her, could get. Especially when it came to the gods and their quests.   
  
Grandma had made her view on the six's quest very clear when she had come down to San Francisco - the gods should clean up their own messes instead of making children do it.   
  
"It's fine though. I managed to convince her that we were handling it. At least somewhat." Hazel laughed, and Frank stared at her before joining in. They sat there laughing for a long time before she finally caught her breath.   
  
A realization hits her. She's speaking before she can stop herself. "You're my best friend Frank." The words felt right on her lips, and Frank's wide smile made her heart pound.   
  
"You're my best friend too Hazey."


End file.
